


Let Me Lend You Umbrella

by Rubinia



Category: Cennet'in Gözyaşları
Genre: F/M, Gen, Soap Opera, TV Series, Tears of Heaven, Turkish soap opera, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: Warning! More or less spoilers to Cennet'in Gözyaşları TV series!It's about a mother who abandons her newborn child, then 23 years later it happens their ways cross.It's all about regret. At some point someone did the wrong thing instead of good one. I see error of their ways. I make erratum slip.





	1. 'I can win Javidan's heart only through Jennet, Halil.'

**Author's Note:**

> Word of intro: Cennet'in Gözyaşları is a Turkish soap opera about a girl who was rised up by grandma, who wants to find her mother who had left her at her birth. 
> 
> It was compelling TV show. Here and there as the story goes I had a straight feeling what should be done by whom in order to straighten things up. In other words, I saw characters making bad decisions and I had plain idea what they should do instead. So I'll fan-fic about it. 
> 
> I don't claim rights to either series or characters. I recommend Cennet'in Gözyaşları, as I happen to like it. The first chapter is very much story-wise.

'I've almost killed a man to protect my beautiful daughter.' Arzu Soyer said, shifting a bit on rought wooden chair.  
  
Worn-off surface of simple table lied between her and the visitor. The latter was Kaya Demiroz. The last man she hoped to see. The audience room was full of such tables and seats, most of them empty at this late evening hour. Guards kept sharp eye on conduct and order.  
  
Somewhere out of this grim prison her family was waiting with worried sadness. Mrs Sema would worry about the family name, while her son and Arzu's husband was shock-struck that his wife fought so fiercely in defence of a girl they scarely knew. He could be saddened that she is arrested and awaiting a trial despite doing the morally right thing. But Melisa was the one to suffer the most while being afar from Arzu. Melisa, the beautiful princess, the younger daughter and until recently the only acknowledged in heart one.  
  
Somewhere else, perhaps at old Mukaddes' home, there was the last member of her family. Her flesh and bone. The other daughter, the one so perilously close to sharein' her mother's fate. Saved in time, now back under loving care of stiched grandma. She was safe, yet each night had to be full of nightmares.       
  
'You can't threaten me because I'm not afraid of you.' Arzu continued, benting a little over table and pointing one finger in emphasise manner.

'I'll tell Jennet everything. She has the right to know. I'll tell her what bastard you are.' she promised, then straightened her back as if released from heavy burden.

  
'Javidan, it's not smart. She's gonna hate you.' Kaya said to that, tilting round head. His eyes, dark and small like two beetles, contemplated Arzu for a while.

  
'I know. I- don't expect her forgivness.' she answered, looking away.  
  
'I don't deserve forgiveness. But she has to know who her mother is.' Arzu admitted plainly.

She rose her eyes at Kaya.

'You know you'll lose her, too. After I tell her what you've done to me... you think she'll still call you a father?'

  
It was exact hit. Arzu could see it; Kaya gritted his teeth.

  
'Don't you dare. Javidan, unless you got bored of your other daughter?' he warned angrily.  
  


Simmilar threat has thrown her into his arms once, except he changed the outcome at the time, hoping for something better than scraps of scared unwillingness. This time was different. The woman of his life simply didn't listen.  
  
She grew a bit paler.  
  
'No, you don't dare. If you do anything to Melisa, I'll kill you.' Arzu grew grave serious. 'Go ask the rat at the hospital if I hit hard.' she suggested, then rose up.  
  
'End of the visit.' Arzu Soyer announced and left, accompanied by prison guards. Kaya watched her all the way.

  
'I've so much trouble with you, Javidan.' he sighted, scraching short beard in impatiently worried gestrue. 'You're worth all that trouble.'  
  
Few days, maybe fortnight at most. This is not much time. Wild and vicious plans were racing in Kaya Demiroz head. He could help the slimy wannabe rapist out of this world while he's still in the hospital. If done subtly, it would send Javidan behind bars for quite long time. Yet prison is no place for women, especially the loved one. Then again he could compromise her in eyes of Soyer family. Everybody hides a dark secret and he knew Javidan's gained under new name. Most likely they'd turn against her then; possibly with exception of Melisa, who should be wisely played with. Alas, this would rather push Javidan towards than away from Jennet.  
  
Indeed, all Javidan's family was worried.  
  
Maybe the workaround is to estrange Jennet with Javidan. He could clearly see the way: tell her that Mrs Arzu Soyer did protect her only to cover up Melisa's involvement in the matter. Yes, this was witty; the most solid lie is built on truth. It would work fine. If not that only temporarly. There was one final thing he could do...  
  
Kaya smiled bitterly at night sky full of stars.  
  
'Javidan, you seem to bring out the best in me.' he murmured.


	2. 'You won't run after her begging for answers. She left you, but she'll come back on knees.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What have you told to that girl?'_  
>  _"That girl has a name: Jennet. I told her everything. That her father is Kaya and mother Javidan, now known under the name of Arzu...'_  
>  _''You- Why? How can you be so cruel?!'_  
>  _''Don't worry. I haven't told her. I didn't want to spoil the fun. We can tell her together, can't we?'_  
>  Sounds like a plan.

Kaya knocked at Mukaddes' door vigorously. He could hear clumsy steps of elderly. It took a sizeable piece of infinity before switch went loose and door opened a little. She wasn't too happy to see him.  
  
'Morning, Mukaddes. Is Jennet home?' Kaya had no intent to waste words.  
  
'She's asleep.' answered the elderly lady reluctantly. 'I was, too. You know the hour?' she added with disaproval.  
  
'It's quarter past five. Get me in, then.' Kaya urged before pushing the door and practically gaining access to the inside, wanted or unwanted. Some doors are always open for him, by all means and purpose.  
  
Kaya proceeded to the living room in his casual decisive steps. There he sat on the sofa comfortably.  
  
'Go back to bed and sleep well, Mukaddes. I'll wait here.' he not so much suggested as ordered it. Elderly lady gave a puff.  
  
'You'd gladly kill me with a pillow. I'd rather make a cofee.' she said and headed to the kitchen.  
  
It looked like harmless mother-in-law wry comments, yet it was accurate description. Granted, Mukaddes raised Jennet up. She was seeking the father when it occured that her own long-dead son is not the man. She was good for Jennet, not necesserly for Kaya, and Kaya tends to cut off obstracles.  
  
Kaya waited almost half an hour before his patience worn out. He stood up in one sharp move and stepped up the stairs to the upper floor. He did so such rapidly that Jennet's grandma was caught by surprise. And the years are too many. She rushed after him trying to stop Kaya, but he was knocking to Jennet's room door repeatedly for quite a while by the time Mukaddes got there too.  
  
Jennet didn't answer.  
  
'Jennet, open now. It's dad.' Kaya said in case knocking wasn't clear enough.  
  
'Stop! Wait! You'll only unnerve her!' elderly lady opposed, but he easly shook her hand off.  
  
'I'm comming in, Jennet.' Kaya stated briefly and did just so. Mukaddes was stepping on his heels.  
  
The room was dark and unusually messy. Curtains were shut down, preventing early light from ordinary gentle brush over the bed, desk and floor. Jennet was awake. She was sittin on the bed, hands round her knees, pale face wet with tears and wild glare of glassy brown eyes cast at unwelcomed guest. It's how fear looks like.  
  
'Kaya, get out at once! You know what she's been through, don't you?' Mukaddes urged, standing between them.  
  
The man stopped to regard elderly lady with rather indulgent glance. He made a simple, flat gestrue with one hand.  
  
'I'm her father. It's alright.' he reasoned in turn. Then he looked at his and Javidan's daughter.    
  
'Kitty, we have to talk.' he made a statement with deeper trace of impatience. Jennet sulked a bit at this harsh voice. Mukaddes exclaimed with disaproval:  
  
'How can you talk to Jennet like this?' she scolded. He didn't like her silly questions; dear grandma was just digging up herself a grave. Yet it's unimportant right now.  
  
'It's about your mother. We have to talk about your mother. I'll bring you to her.' Kaya said to Jennet, ignoring the woman who has raised up his daughter before he even learnt he had one.  
  
Mukaddes raised palms to her face.  
'To Javidan?' grandma was shocked and surprised. She couldn't believe that.  
  
Mukaddes was wise; she had guessed Kaya's intentions fairly quickly. So that he always wanted Javidan. If he wanted Jennet to know her mother's identity, he could reveal it long ago.    
  
Jennet shuddered and raised head a bit.  
'You will?' she asked in nothing louder than whisper. Kaya noded.  
  
'I'll meet my mother... for the first time!' Jennet wept, this time with muffled joy. 'I'll change clothes and we can go!' she crawled off the bed in enthusiasm badly-undermined by weary-stiffness. Kaya shove a chair with one hand to sit down in it.  
  
'Not just so. First we shall talk.' he stressed again what he has already said. Jennet gave father a long look of dissapontment, but nodded. She was clutching the first piece of clothing she put hands on in very child-like manner.  
  
'Kaya! Why now? I know you're up to something. If you sadden Jennet-' grandma Mukaddes warned gravely, almost towering over sitting man. She hardly could be intimidating, but her devotion to the stiched grandchild is notable.  
  
'Mukaddes, you're far too suspicious.' Kaya answered with open wave of hands. 'It's bad for health, you know.'  
  
'I'm old so I don't care. But I warn you- ' Mukaddes emphasised by repetition.  
  
'The time is right, so I'll do as I promised. I never break my promise.' Kaya interrupted her, countering grandma's grave seriousness with calm certainity spiced with trace of disdain.  
  
He glanced back at his and Javidan's daughter.  
  
'I'll wait downstairs, be quick. Then we'll go out for cofee and talk everything over.'


End file.
